Death Metal
How Death Metal joined the Tourney Travis Touchdown begins his climb to the UAA's first rank with an assault on the Townsend Residence, where he slices through numerous guards and pillages through extravagant hallways and terraces in search of his ranked target. In a great hall, UAA agent Sylvia Christel calls Touchdown's cellphone, encouraging him that Death Metal "only looks tough because his mother was an ugly bitch," and beckoning him to bring her Death Metal's head. Shortly afterward, he finds his foe lounging in a beach chair outside his home. Touchdown admits his envy for Death Metal's lavish lifestyle, however Death Metal retorts that his home is a place of death rather than paradise. The two assassins face off against each other, comes to an end when Touchdown slices off Death Metal's hands and catapults his weapon into the ceiling. As Death Metal bleeds out, he passes on the title of "Holy Sword" to Touchdown, and advising him to "master the ways of the assassin." Touchdown then decapitates Death Metal, complying with Christel's demand for his head, and his body drops limply to the ground. Sylvia arrives to congratulate Touchdown, taking pictures of Death Metal's corpse as Talbot and Weller incinerate it. Death Metal was relaxing at his beach house one day, when he caught witness of a ruffian alien invasion. Soon, he crossed blades with a young man who is half-ruffian, Isa Jo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Relaxes with his beam katana, Orange II on his left shoulder. After the announcer calls his name Activates Orange II then does two slashes and makes a duplicate of himself saying "This is no paradise." Special Moves Beach Cut (Neutral) Death Metal moves forward doing two slashes with Orange II. Tropic Clone (Side) Death Metal and a clone of himself dash to the opponent with a spinning slash. Sunny Hunter (Up) Death Metal jumps into the criss-cross slashing six times. Moonlit Slaughter (Down) Death Metal roll jumps forward slashing with Orange II out and then slashes the ebam katana down. Clone Army (Hyper Smash) Death Metal makes five duplicates of himself to fight for him for 1 minute. These clones can be killed in ten hits. Shadow Paradise (Final Smash) Death Metal does a twirling slash. If he hits, he summons ten clones of himself, then they slash at the opponent twenty times, them five of the clones slash the opponent into the air, then the real Death Metal drills his sword into the opponent. Victory Animations #Death Metal deactivates Orange II then says "Now take a vacation in hell." #Death Metal swings Orange II up then has a duplicate do two slashes and says "Welcome to my paradise!" #Death Metal criss-cross slashes Orange II then lightly crouches and points his beam katana outward saying "Arrogant, crude little shits like you come around from time to time." On-Screen Appearance Death Metal walks in and activates Orange II then goes into his fighting stance saying "Ultimate sacrifice is sublime... Now draw!" Trivia *Death Metal's rival is Saki Amamiya's son, who is half-human, half-ruffian, Isa Jo. *Death Metal shares his Japanese voice actor with Magnezone. *Death Metal shares his French voice actor with Hercules and Urdnot Wrex. *Death Metal shares his German voice actor with Walter X. *Death Metal shares his Arabic voice actor with Mr. Cecil Fredericks. *Death Metal shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Winnie-the-Pooh, the Terminator, conan the Barbarian and Woody Woodpecker. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters